Beyond The Wall of a Heart
by retter
Summary: Guess it's back. In an alternate realty where unit 01 was subject of the failed s2 engine test, Rei Ayanami has been transferred to the NERV Nevada branch and placed under the command of the enigmatic 45th US President. Unexpected romance, twists like shyamalan, complete f king joke of a fanfic. Rei-ted T for terrible puns, violence, and sexual themes.
1. welcome to NERV NV

(Chapter 1: Welcome to NERV NV)

"Mister president you don't have to do this, I can assure you these are all highly qualified NERV technicians. The IDs all check out with the second division's report, there are no imposters here." He said, struggling to keep up.

"Regardless, It's my duty to oversee all actions of national importance, UN designated or not." His small hands grasped something invisible. "I have to uphold my electoral promise and make sure they're sending their best. No drugs or rapists on my watch." He was almost yelling now as he stormed through the dimly lit halls. By his side was secretary of defense James Mattis. Two bodyguards trailed nervously behind him, making sure they remembered the way out of the mazelike complex.

* * *

Her brilliant red eyes stared straight ahead, unblinking. Gently shifting her weight from one foot to the other, she began to take in her surroundings. _Rei Ayanami_ , she thought, as if affirming her own existence. Lined up on either side of her were NERV technicians in proper brown garb, none she recognised from the bridge. They were in a hangar, the aircraft that brought them in behind her and further ahead various aircraft were being maintenanced. Workers wearing navy blue uniforms milled about, more interested in the new arrivals from Tokyo-3, specifically her, than their given tasks.

 _I'm distracting them_. She thought just as an orange man burst through the door with his hands waving in the air.

"JUST DISSAPEARED!" he yelled "AND WE'RE SUPPOSED TO EMPLOY THESE SCREWUPS!" "Well sir, anyone who was remotely involved in the experiment surely… perished in the…" Trump let out a sigh. "Well does anyone have any idea what went wrong?" NERV's Nevada commander Holston squeaks out a "No clue sir". He lowers his hands. "Probably terrorists" he mutters. "Well it's more of an implosion so it's unlikely that sabotage had…"He trails off as the 45th president of the united states stares him down. He spins around to face the lineup.

"Well then, let's meet the new citizens then." He starts pacing up the line, inspecting each technician closely. "Why are they all so glum?" he whispers to Holston. "All their colleagues died, remember." He replied, slightly aggravated.

Their eyes meet, Trump's steely blue eyes locking with the crimson eyed girl. He eyes lingered for a while longer, before scanning up and down. Turning to Holston he asks "Who's the… oh yes the pilot. First child. Ayanami." His pace quickens to finish the inspection before turning to the commander once more. "I am satisfied with my inspection, they are now under your command, Holston." Trump and his ensemble turn to leave the way they came, with only the commander left to address the Tokyo-3 transfers.

"You will now be assigned housing inside the complex" he barks "In one hour make your way to hall D for debriefing and assignment. Dismissed." 6 workers wearing blue approach and escort the lineup to the housing blocks.

Rei stares at the floor as she's marched through the winding yellow halls, thinking of what has happened in only the past week. Nobody expected that testing the s2 engine in unit 01 would result in the complete annihilation of the geofront. Not Ritsuko, not even commander Ikari. _Ikari, Gendo_ she thought. _My reason for living._ Passing through an enclosed breezeway on her way to the residences, he thoughts shift to the others who interacted with her. _Sub-commander Fuyutsuki, gentle and wise._ She thought. _Dr. Akagi, not my favourite person but she was valuable to project E._ And then, she thought of him. _Shinji Ikari, he showed concern when I was injured, he was always so kind._ She shook at the thought of his death. One of the technicians picked up on this and moved to comfort her, but held back remembering how inhuman the first child acted. Yes, there was nobody she could confide in now.

* * *

Stepping into the newly furnished, one room apartment she immediately felt very tired. Truth being she never could sleep well but the orders from commander Ikari kept her rested and with a sense of purpose. Before she could lie down on the freshly laundered bed, her escort called out from the hall "Remember hall D at 17:00, and you should probably change." He closed the door in front of him as he left. She was still wearing her gaudy white plugsuit, nothing like what the american pilots wore. _I don't have other clothes._ She thought before flopping onto her bed. _And I am here to pilot, what else would I wear._

As she lay restlessly on the bed in her immaculate room she reminisced of the times the three pilots were together. Though they were not happy circumstances, she missed the feeling of other souls nearby. Even Soryu. The second had returned to Germany upon hearing that unit 02 was irreparably damaged in the blast. Though she claimed that without the machine she had no reason to be here, Misato believed it to be the loss off Shinji that pushed her over the edge. No less than 5 days afterword, she was administered to a mental institution in her hometown. _Captain Katsuragi, why did she leave NERV?_ Rei had been told she also left for Germany, a decision likely made with Kaji in mind. Rei wished she knew just one person here.

Then she felt it. A soul finding its way deeper under the ground, far lower than any Nevada foundation reached.

 _Lilith._

(End of chapter 1)

Notes: Just a brief introduction to the primary characters, Rei and Donald Trump. Will romance bloom, is this really stupid. Probably. Characters yet to meet include the two american pilots, a new friend for Rei? Asuka returns? A surprise guest? Even I don't know. Please R/R.


	2. The Two Stooges

(Chapter 2;The Two Stooges)

 _Who is there? Only you. Yes, I am the only one here. I am alone._ A lone hair falls from her head.

 _Why are you so bad at it? What am I bad at?_ Rei asks herself, therein the doubt that afflicts her.

 _Bad at being alone. For you, being alone is painful._ Another strand slips to the sheet below.

 _But I'm always alone, why is it important now that i be near others. You know the answer._ Her mind returned flatly. Almost smiling as another hair leaves it's root and drifts away forever.

"Think she'll be, y'know… interested?" "She'll be after seeing me in action" Tad flexes to emphasize his point. The duo pushes through the closed, but unlocked door. "You're such a prick...". **Smack** "Gabe! Language in front of the lady!" Recoiling from the hit, Gabe turns to face the rest of the room. Therein was an empty save for a bed and a pale girl lying facedown on top of the covers, head held up by her thin forearms.

"So, uhh…" Tad picked up "You never showed up to the debriefing.", with a bit of snark. In one motion, Rei swept the hair off the bed and turned to face the two boys who had just barged into her room. Her eyes held the gaze of both pilots, intensity that neither had seen before. Gabe broke the silence picking up on her absence of a reply. "Well, we'll summarise what you missed. All the techs went somewhere I don't care and you, miss first child, are to join us on our way to the cages." Tad's lips curled up into smirk. Reaching over, he punches Gabe in the arm. "Oww! What the hell man." "As you can see, this nerd can't even stop a slow hit. You're better off following me to the cages." Gabe knew he had planned this from the time he knew a female pilot was among the transfers.

"I only take orders from the commander" She replied flatly. Her face unchanged from the display.

They exchanged sideways glances "Well it was commander Holston who told us to come get you after you never showed to the debrief." Gabe buts in "I would've skipped too if I knew it was all dumb team building exercises and drinking we can't do." Both boys were considerably larger than her meager 80 pound frame, a good foot or more taller in both cases. But they were still underrage, being 15 and 16 respectively. Without a word, she made her way to the door and waits to be led away. The trio sets off down the hall with Gabe lecturing Rei on the necessity of locking one's door when they're asleep. Tad adding "Not everyone has our virtuous nature."

* * *

Elsewhere, Donald was sitting in his private jet, having chose it to be more comfortable than air force one. Spinning a pen in his hand impatiently, he waits to return to his family in the nation's capitol. _I wonder what's keeping them._ He started to bend the pen between his fingers, thoughts moving to other things. Her even. _How sickly, surely she's not eating properly. And the other one having been admitted to a mental hospital._ He bent the pen further, snapping it in his hands. _NERV must treat their pilots horribly. Damn Japs._ Mattis steps onto the jet and takes a seat 2 rows up from him. Trump mutters "Finally. Let's get a move on here."

"No chance, the magi agree we should stay grounded. There have been sudden, violent sandstorms in the area of uncertain origin." Trump stood, startling the minister. "Those fuckin' computers! Who am I to be controlled by a toy that NERV conjured up." "As unfortunate as it is, they've never been wrong." He could feel the president staring a hole in his back. _I'm not staying in here with this idiot._ Trump made his way to the front of the plane and exits left.

* * *

"So here we go, my glorious evangelion. Unit 04." Tad groaned at the excitement in Gabe's voice. "Built to the highest US manufacturing standards with the most advanced weaponry onboard. Convertible progressive lance, pylon blade ejection, onboard n2 charge,..."Rei glanced upwards to the silver beast. It resembled unit 00 moreso than 01 or 02, with the exception being compatibility with the standardized head casing and the D type equipment. "And of course no tether thanks to a 11 megawatt nuclear reactor" The reactor was placed on the back, attached to the shoulder pylons. Tad hadn't once looked up during the exposition dump, his eyes were fixed on Rei. Specifically her shapely figure garbed in the white plugsuit.

None of this mattered to her. Rei took note of the inadequacies in the Nevada NERV base and evangelion cages. The only restraints applied to units 03 and 04 were the umbilical bridge and shoulder restraints. _They could pull free so easily._ This facility was clearly a retrofit, none of the infrastructure was in place for efficient evangelion deployal. Suddenly, Rei started walking past the evangelions moving to the end of the dome that contained the cages. At the end of the room lay unit 00.

Scavenged from the blast, all that remained of unit 00 was the exposed core and entry block. Though in a similar state to unit 02, they had chosen to save the prototype as the second child was already displaying some instability and would serve no purpose to the dummy plug experiments. Now the freshly painted unit 00 was fully armored and stood knee deep in coolant. Clearly as some sort of political move, she had been painted with an american flag on each shoulder, running down the arm. A red circle on the front indicated the units country of origin. The rest had been painted desert camo with white accents.

 _Hideous._ Rei thought, surprised at her own detestment of the changes made. She could almost feel it's will to come alive and destroy the scaffolds of technicians working on it. A stigma termination plug had been inserted. _That is why you're so calm then._

Her mouth, sporting a slight downward curve straightened as the two pilots eagerly ran up to her. They had changed into their plug suits. "Are we being deployed?" Rei asked sincerely. "No, we just thought you might wanna see- " "How great the american entrygear is" Tad butt in. "Comfortable and stylish. Where yer suit looks more like a kinky thing." The boys laughed. Rei didn't understand. The two definitely looked different to her. Their suits seemed to be two layers, a breathable underlayer with a loose, poncho like overlayer covering the life support systems and further features she did not have. "If we got stuck out in the sun, we'd stay cool for hours, unlike melting alive like you." The two were striking poses as they berated her garb. Rei didn't react.

Tad and Gabe stopped teasing, seeing as none of their predicted outcomes had come after a few minutes. "Well I'm sure you'll be issued one too." Gabe added cheerfully. Rei starts walking back as she notices a small pile of blue hair gathering below her. Neither boy noticed. Tad chimes up; "The commander also said we should show you our dorms, so you know where to find us in case of an emergency" "Yeah, we can't have you dying all alone out there." Tad couldn't hide his smile. Rei followed the two out of the cage. _Why can't I be alone?_ As they left, unit 00's hand visibly flexed, as if grasping something invisible.

* * *

The Tokyo-3 technicians were all on the bridge now, and only slightly inebriated. They had started to settle into various stations set about the cluttered warehouse. They was silent agreement among the transfers that the second branch facilities were confining and inefficient compared to the first.

Everyone turned to face door as Trump burst in, bodyguards in pursuit. "Mr President, what are you doing back. Had we not completed inspection before-" Holston cut in before Trump could complain. "Hardly, If I can't takeoff then why be on the runway, let's see the enemy before they strike." The chatter dies down immediately. "Well! Let's see a visual!". Holston speaks up, "We don't have a visual, we don't even have confirmation that it's an angel causing the dust storms. Additionally, with all due respect Mr Trump, the actions of NERV are UN sanctioned and it's not necessary that you oversee this." Visibly fuming, Trump steps up to bat. "This may be UN sanctioned activities, but this is on American soil! I must oversee actions taken that could endanger national security or this country's integrity!" Holston stops himself from rebuking, after all the president himself has temporary command over the transferred technicians and unit 00. This does not need to become a dicks contest of giant robot proportions.

"I'm staying on the bridge until this can be concluded. Let it be known that there is no one tougher on angels than Donald Trump!" The room collectively sighed. Many quiet minutes followed until Holston barks out orders, "Have all 3 evas ready for launch by 0600 hours tomorrow." "Provisional unit 05 should remain stationed at point Credo, load a dummy plug." "I want sync tests on all pilots, then get them prepared for tomorrow's operation." The room was bustling once again.

* * *

The trio of pilots had almost made it to the men's residence when both boys were grabbed from behind. "And where are you taking our pilot?" Gabe choked out a "We were giving her the full tour an' she asked to see our dorms-" "Well Dr. McConnic, I was out for a stroll when I caught up to-" McConnic butt in "Yeah, sure. Child's 4 and 5 are to report to the cage immediately for sync tests. And first, you should probably go back to the women's block." The two stooges started back to the cage, just as they rounded the corner the doctor grabbed Rei's hand and placed a paper bag in it. "You need these, I'll keep you supplied. He waves before turning to meet the boys back at the cages.

 _They won't help_. Rei takes a handful of red and white pills and swallows the lot. The doubt comes back, _Those are anti rejection pills, they won't help you if you can't produce a field._ She slowly walks back to her bed and stares at the hair piled on the floor next to it. _I cannot go back. I am Rei Ayanami and I will not go back._ She sweeps the hair under the bed. She starts to remove her plugsuit just as the door slams shut. It had been open, luckily someone had closed it. _Remember to lock your door._ She thinks to herself, as she pulls off the stiff rubber suit, that she does hope they give her a new one.

(End of chapter 2)

Whoah there, that was alot of expo but no romance. As much as there will be romance, and lots of it, I still have a story to tell with many unexpected twists worthy of Neon Genesis itself. A gripe have is characters, if I name a character it means i intend to use them again, however Dr McConnic was added just to get Rei her pills and interrupt Tad's plan.

Big stuff up next, more trump I promise, but first lemme throw an idea out there. Next chapter will be just images and concept art. This would include unit 00 with ugly paintjob, unit 03 and 04, rei in an american style entrysuit, a map of nerv nv, and some other random doodles. Review if interested in this idea.


	3. The Wall of a Mind

(Chapter 3;The Wall of a Mind)

"Reactor temperatures normal; output surplus plus three percent." The bridge buzzed with activity. "A 10 connections engaged." Finally the requirements were met. "Activation successful, units 03 and 04; launch!"

When one would expect the evas to launch upwards on ridiculously expensive catapults to do battle in a convertible fortress city made for the evangelions deployment and power needs. Instead the two reactor laden giants slowly made their way out of the cage restraints and shuffled to the megalithic doors. This was not a geofront, this was a converted open-air military facility. Eva 00, on the other hand, stayed put in the cage. Having not yet been fitted with a continuous delivery reactor and lacking receptacles for tethered deployment, unit 00 was unfit for the search and destroy mission at hand.

Tentatively, Rei spoke to commander Holston, "Am I not to assist the others in finding the angel?"

"You're unfit for combat, both in training and eva. You'll be stationed here, in the unlikely case that units 03 and 04 are unable to continue, you will retreat to point Credo to preserve the eva." She replied absently "Yes sir." Her tone void of diction. Recalling the battle against Matarael, Rei was used to being backup, often backup to the backup as Soryu put it. It was never her wish to take the lead in an operation or steal anyone's credit, a concept that had no part in battles against apocalyptic monsters. _That is what she was like._ Before long she had completely zoned out in the plug, watching slivers of blue float up through the bubbling lcl.

* * *

 _Well there goes any chance of the wall being built._ Trump sulked, still grounded by the looming angel threat beneath the ground. Compounded by the realization that the unit 00 restoration had cost nearly the entire wall construction fund, he took to twitter, thumbs blazing as he found others to blame for his presidential ineptitudes. Nearing the character limit, his furious typing slowed as he had a wonderful idea. I terrible, wonderful idea. "Mattis, get me the commander on a secured line." he barked. Almost jumping out of his seat, Mattis moved to fill the president's request. "We haven't lost our pieces here just yet."

* * *

"He wants what!" was the general reaction on the bridge after hearing Trump's demands.

"Activating an eva for personal use, this is insane." Holston was not hearing that noise. Mattis' voice reciprocated courtly "Surely you recognise the president's authority in this situation. Unit 00 and it's pilot are still property of the US Army Corps of Engineers. And he has requested, the immediate launch of unit 00." Tensions rose as technicians realised Trump did indeed have the authority to launch and command an evangelion. Holston slammed his hand onto the table but before he could protest, Trump but in, "The United States of America will not have a foreign agency operating on our soil that refuses to acknowledge the perfection of the democratic system." "Well even if unit 00 was activated, it is not combat ready or equipped with any sort of onboard power. Your new toy would last all of five minutes." _Checkmate_ he thought, but his confidence was short lived. "I'm always prepared" his overconfidence was sickening to rest of the bridge. "Have unit 00 launch and move to the east. We'll have a mobile power solution." prepared Mattis chimed in. He wasn't sure what the president intended to do with the eva, but he should've seen this coming, whether they were grounded or not the Donald always had a plan. _I should've told them in advance, unit 00 may be longer outside their jurisdiction._ Audibly groaning, Holston commed into the entry plug. "Ayanami, prepare to launch. Your orders will not be coming from the bridge, please open comms to channel 71."

"Yes commander" delivered deadpan without hesitation. "See to it that the evangelion's power is not misused." He added before closing the line.

"ALRIGHT!" The voice boomed over the newly opened channel. "I've got a plan, a secret plan, to stop these aliens dead in their tracks!" Rei nearly jumped in the plug, his presence overpowering the lcl-induced calm. Lights flickered and hydraulics groaned as unit 00A came to life, it's single red eye burning a hole in the monitors of bridge. The calico beast pushed apart the scaffolding encasing it and began making it's way out of the cage, on the path of the other evas that had left not long before. "Where are you going! We deploy east! Come connect to the mobile power delivery." Waiting her turn, Rei spoke up "This is the direction in which we presume the angel is." "Heh, what?" Speaking louder, but still barely audible. "This is the direction of the angel." "You can't fight an angel, it's not weaponised yet" _He must realise that is an eva's purpose, to be a weapon_. Yells filled the plug again as Trump elaborated. "Aliens yes. Angels no… I do have an operation in mind for you. WE WILL STOP THE ALIENS." Ego exuding from every thing he yelled. _Ego, his soul is alight with it._ Her crimson eyes followed another hair drift by her in the heaving lcl. _Even more than him._

* * *

Two giants lumbered about in the scorching Arizona sun. From a distance they could be mistaken for hikers, save for how shiny they were. The darker of the two did a small kick, throwing up a hail of dirt and rock. "What did that do?" Gabe whined. "I dunno, this is just sooo booring." Tad was tired of sitting in the uncomfortably warm entry plug, walking in 14 mile zigzag. "Well we gotta find that angel." Gabe was mostly dedicated to the cause, whereas Tad just wanted the glory of taking an angel down. "It's gotta be… under the ground… or maybe invisible." "Why are we even out here! Cause' of dust storms. THERE'S NOTHING BUT DUST HERE." Tad was unintentionally gesticulating the entire eva as he spoke. The comm buzzed in from the bridge, "Just stay on pattern, you two are doing great." Before disconnecting, Tad spoke up; "So, where's de other one. Why doesn't she hafta do this with us." After a brief pause the static ended. "Unit 00 is still property of the US, and the president ordered it's use on a private operation." "The President! Wowee, an' he's got an eye for the babes aswell." Gabe meanwhile stacked rocks with his evangelion, making a glorious 25 foot cock and balls for all the arizona tourists to enjoy. "Gotta be better than what we're doing." he mumbled.

Reluctantly the two continued combing the desert for the elusive 13th angel, making sure to complain the entire time.

* * *

1350 hours; US Mexican border

The journey had been long, tedious, yet anything but quiet. The static never returned as the acting commander and current US president filled the plug with his voice and presence. One might question the sanity of both parties after 6 hours of Trump talking at you, but she had completely relaxed. Being uncharestic of Rei to relax, especially after receiving many earfuls from the boastful and satiric man in charge, one of the tokyo-3 transfers panicked as she realized the child had not moved one muscle in hours. "OH GOD SHE'S DIED!" she screamed out in the room preoccupied with the operations of their own child soldiers. People turned their attention to the unit 00 readouts. "Telemetry offline. Pilot's status unknown!" More technicians abandoned their stations and made their way to the desk cluster assigned to unit 00. A new comm link opened to the interior and they collectively yelled into the transfer's headset. "Pilot Ayanami, respond!" No movement was detected from the limited link they had to the cockpit, her hair had floated in front of her face, casting darkness over closed eyes. And yet unit 00 was still ambling forward.

"Who's that!" A voice came through. "This is my evangelion and I'd like to have UNINTERRUPTED contact with it's pilot." The group of technicians boiled around the desk to watch a potential argument between Trump and the technician, and of course to assure that the pilot was actually alive. She was almost screaming now "Eject the plug! Deactivate! DEACTIVATE!" "Do nothing of the sort!" Trump flared "The operation hasn't even started yet. There is work to do, Ayanamee." She was seething now, but before she could start chirping the president a new one, commander Holston pulled the headset from her head. "We are concerned the pilot is unconscious, or at least unable to continue. We are requesting deactivation of unit 00 and sending a medical team to retrieve the pilot That is all mister president." He squinted, hoping the stubborn man would at least cease his selfish game if there was a life tied into it. The entire time, the conversation was being translated through the lcl, and Rei had not spoke or moved.

The president broke the silence. "Rei. You Are on site, commence operation _No Hombres, No Problem!_ " As if pulled from the abyss itself, Rei convulsed once before regaining a grip on the controls, adding a "Yes sir." before kneeling the evangelion in place. A hundred collective sighs could be heard just at the second channel closed. There the goliath squatted motionless before a fence that extended endlessly in either direction. As far as she knew, the operation was just a to guard a fence. _A fence is not a wall_. She thought. Disconnecting the power cable from the diesel locomotive she had just dragged the past 300 miles, she reset the cable into a nearby transformer station. _Strange, the power comes from over the fence_ Her eyes followed the cables into the distance.

* * *

The afternoon continued to be much of the same, unit 00 baking in the sun motionless. The bridge had since returned to their own operations, with some taking note on how the First practically died every time the comm goes quiet for awhile. Not enough to cause a panic but certainly making many wonder of her well being. When things had calmed down and no one was looking, the transfer re opened the comm line to unit 00's plug. "Rei" she spoke gently. No response. "Rei" a bit louder this time. No response, she had seemingly died again, this time her eyes frozen open, staring into the camera. She was becoming more disturbed by her crimson eyes, unblinking, her iris' appearing to churn like a sea of blood. _I'm gonna need help after this._ Checking either side of her monitor, she opens a channel between unit 00, 03, and 04. _Hopefully this breathes some life into that shell. Better than me trying to talk at least._

"Hey, who's this" Noticing the private channel widget opened to his left, Gabe turned his attention away from unit 03 trying to prove it could fit it's whole hand in it's mouth. "Oh! Hello fellow pilot, how's the presidential mission going." Rei had come to her senses but didn't respond. Tad joined in. "What's he having you do? What's Trump really like?" "Or is it confidential." Both boys had mile wide grins, glad to have someone else to talk to, or at. Or perhaps it's that it took all of 5 seconds for both boys' gaze to center on her chest.

"It's of no consequence that I share my mission." She finally speaks up, "I am guarding the perimeter." "Is the president with you?" "No, he is still at NERV." Stuffily, Gabe adds "Aren't you really hot, like really really hot?" A deadpan "No" is the only response. Silence returns as neither party has much to look at outside the evas, though Tad still has unit 03's hand jammed in it's mouth. Holston breaks the silence "Alright pilots, back to the task, this is an angel hunt." The line instantly disconnects. The two boys turn their attention back to the breasts-I mean guest. "So Miss Ayanamee" Tad speaks slowly "Are you wearing anything under that-" "JESUS TAD you MEGALOMANIC-" "Oh stuff it!" Tad growls "You can't white knight in yer literal 200ft tall mechanized armor" Gabe jumps as unit 03 fakes a punch to it's face. Stumbling over it's own feet, the silver beast swings around and kicks the black giant in the shin. Tad yells out "IT'S A JOKE YA SPAZZ" Gabe spits back "Oh wow, the spazz card, real mature." The argument continues as neither notice the blue headed girl floating limply the plug. Additionally, neither notice the wall of dust approaching. Rei snaps back from the brink only to say "Ahead of you." Staring down the approaching wall, the last thing to be communicated between the units was a "Show us your tits." before the signal cut out. The whirlwind of sand and glass buffeting the goliaths.

(End of chapter 3)

So it's been a little while, and also woo I hit 5k words. Hopefully production will increase. Also I found out with the previous chapter 3 (That only one fragile soul read before I took it down) that the image idea is out the window. I suspected as such, no pictures on fanfic.

Anyways, a little glimpse into how I write. I have a list of plot points I want to include, I start writing a chapter that will connect or flow me into another point, redoing it to be the best read. I end a chapter when I feel like it, not when I've hit a word or story quota. Example: originally this chapter was gonna make it all the way to the next point, but instead I added more characterization because it felt better, and it'll better contrast what I have coming.


	4. No Hombres, No Problems

(Chapter 4; No Hombres, No Problems)

Though communication between the other units had never been re established, the mission continued. _Surely whatever's happening can be handled by NERV_ the man thought. Tenting his hands over his mouth, Trump's attention returned to the video feed of unit 00 surveying the dilapidated border fence. _In minimal activity mode the eva could remain activated for up to 8 hours._ The words rang through his mind, conjuring other applications for the already money-pit that was the 3 evangelions. Though two of them were yet beyond the grasp of his infant like hands. Like the unseen eyes of a god, Trump traced the fence in his mind, picturing a impregnable wall in his mind. _20 feet tall, reinforced concrete panels, no more aliens._ He frowned, _Not of the mexican variety anyway._

* * *

Those who knew the first child knew that she was never bothered. Whether taking orders from a madman or suddenly losing connection with the other pilots, she was not affected. However had anyone seen the inside unit 00's plug there would've been mass hysteria among the transfers. For, at the time the comm disconnected, her lips had curled up into a partial smile, eyes wide and staring into her lap. Slowly bringing her free hand up to her head, she ran her fingers through the sea of blue hairs. Distorted from the lcl and downward tilt of Rei's head, the image relayed would have been a disturbing sight. Large clumps drifted through the blood scented fluids, her pupils had fully dilated giving off an aura of ferality. _You were never strong enough_ , the voice inside spoke. _They will see through you, can't hide like this._ Whether the voice was truly hers never crossed Rei's mind, for appearing human preoccupied her mind. The weight inside crushed her, as if her flesh boiled inside the plugsuit, a painful reminder that the uphill battle was becoming moreso a wall. _It can't wait any longer. Abandon the pain._

It was then that movement outside pulled her attention. Regaining some composure, Rei's eyes moved to the distant horizon beyond the fence where a van could be seen making it's way towards her. Still being a ways away it would unlikely that the vehicle would attempt to cross her perimeter. _It will surely turn_. She thought, but had already begun to consider the alternative. _How would I stop them, this is not the purpose of the evangelions._ The commander's words surfaced in her mind, _See to it that the evangelions power is not misused_. The vehicle stopped before the treeline, throwing a plume of dust into the air. Rei grabbed the yokes and pulled the eva from it's idle state, feeling the giant breath a mechanical breath. Silence. Then eight people got out of the car and started running towards the fence.

Silence, then static: "There they are! Once they cross the fence be ready to intercept." Trump's voice broke the still.

"How am I to stop them Sir, the eva cannot harm a human." Rei's asked through gritted teeth. Though she was ready to act, exactly what she could do without "misusing" the eva was yet to come to her.

"Well, just have it done. Here they come!" Tone bordering on giddiness, Trump could be heard moving about over the audio link. Meanwhile the group of people had reached the border fence, producing a ladder that was placed against the supposedly electrified barrier. Of course it wasn't right now. One started to climb.

Despite the ethical dilemma she faced, Rei activated eva 00 and rose from a crouch, and began to walk towards the perpetrators. The soil gave away under the tonnage of the eva, making each step land heavily and drag through the underbrush. "Now stop them! Two are already over the fence!" The eva was really moving now, clearing the hill as it picked up speed. Three of the obscured figures had now cleared the fence when the fourth called out "ROBOT!". All turned to face the desert camoed monster that pulled the earth upwards with every step. The ladder dropped, leaving only three that had crossed over and the rest started running for the van. Trump's voice flared again. "Yes! Now throw them back!".

The three had started running diagonal to the fence, away from the eva and towards a body of water to the north-west. But as she cleared the 100 meter gap in a few steps, the eva grew silent. "What are you doing! Go after them!" Trump yelled "We can't have these rapists, these drugs coming into our country!" Seething now, he continued his verbal assault onto the pilot. "I ORDER you to stop them!" But Rei, and the eva, remained fixed in place, her eyes staring off into the bubbling amber fluid.

"I cannot" She mouthed, before repeating audibly "I cannot stop them, that is not the evangelion's purpose." "EH! What did you say!" He screeched. Rei repeated herself again, putting a wide frown on the president's face. "That doesn't matter. I'm giving the orders here, and I say to stop the aliens!" Rei's typically stoic expression had turned sour, she was losing patience with the leader of the United-States. Meanwhile the trio of amigos had made it to the lake, moving into the brush that bordered the stagnant water. They were soon out of sight, and then silence came.

A single message relayed before the channel closed. "Return to NERV deployment cages, reconnect to mobile power solution." Thankfully it seems Mattis had commandeered the audio feed before Trump could teach Rei some new vernacular. Exhaling the heated lcl, Rei collapsed back into the seat, spilling over the side and nearly falling off the entry sled. Sighing without a sense of exasperation, she felt relieved. Of course she still had disobeyed orders, something far out of line for her prerogative, but Trump was no commander of hers. Hands combing through her hair once more, little more than flecs of the blue drifted off.

 _Ego, the wall of a mind. Walls that man built for himself, but I cannot comply. Am I wrong? Is it any more wrong to steal from man than from god. Who is god? Not Adam, or Lilith, but eva. What eva takes is what man has to give._

The voice stirs; _Eva stands taller than man or god. But Eva cannot exist without man or his walls._ Rei pulls herself back into the pilot's seat as the eva begins its journey back across the desert by dusk's light. _It can't be him, can it?_

* * *

"I'm gonna tear his arms off an' beat him with em!" Tad pumped his fists as stormed down hall, still dripping wet from the post mission shower/debriefing hybrid. A solution that really saved no one time. "And then get a picture, 'cause noone back home will believe me when I tell them I tore the arms off a giant monster."

"Mmmhmm" Gabe mumbled, preoccupied with keeping the towel around his waist. For some reason there was no change of clothes in the locker room. "Can you.. slow down." eyes staying to the floor.

"Yeah, whatever." Tad slowed his pace. "Pasta today or…" "No clue, also I still don't have clothes so we're goin back to the barracks first." Avoiding people in halls was always easy at NERV, by keeping to the breezeways it was pretty rare to catch anyone, lest they be popping out for a smoke.

Seeing a group of them ahead, the boys entered back inside to minimize the stares they'd receive for towel toga-ing through an active military outpost. "You know, I've always wondered why were here in America when all the angel attacks have been in Japan so far. I mean, why even keep any evas anywhere else." Tad turned to face his unclothed comrade.

"That's so true! Now she comes over, and they other is back in germany so there's none in Japan, and three here. It's like they know where the next ange will appear!"

Gabe refixed his towel. "Maybe they know more that. Maybe they know what they'll look like and their abilities." Despite being pilots and having participated in much combat training, they knew little of the angels. The only footage they had been privy to was the fifth and sixth angel, others had been classified. _I wonder what the next angel will be like?_ Gabe's mind ran amuck with possibilities, ranging from a giant rattler to a giant sand worm. He was never the creative type.

"Why don't we ask for the scan data lowkey, that way we can get some idea without setting off the commander again?" Tad asked quizzically. "Better yet, why don't we ask her to do it." Gabe added. Tad's eyes followed his gaze to the intersection ahead where a bob of blue could be seen disappearing around the corner. "How does she get her hair like that? It's bleu and wiry."

"The eyes, Tad, she's albino." Tad starred his friend down "Albinos don't have blue hair, moron."

Gabe shrugged, gripping his towel as he jogged to catch up with the girl.

* * *

When it came down to it, Trump couldn't be happier about the the events of the past few days. _A well needed break from running this damn country._ He thought, though going golfing in florida was his prefered passtime, he didn't mind being caught up in some exciting militaristic opportunity to oneup the japanese once again was always welcome. _Still though, this mexican problem is getting more irritating, they won't pay for it and these toys ruined the budget._ He frowned, _and then there's those two that made it over. Damn insubordinates, not obeying orders._ Sighing loudly, he stands up and begins to make his way to the plane's bar. "I'll find a way to make things work, for the good people who elected me." The tired man had only started to fill his glass when he became aware of the crimson eyes boring a hole in his back.

"How'd you get here?" Though her silent entry was startling, his tone was relaxed.

"I encountered no difficulties making my way here." She stood by the door, shoulders slung low and still garbed in the lcl-caked plugsuit.

 _Security must be dragging their asses._ He thought, nearly aloud. "Well, why are you here then? Cause' if holston sent you to lecture me about how protecting humanity is more important than electoral promises I'll get security to haul you out." He swirled the nondescript beverage around the glass as he spoke.

Rei still hadn't moved, or blinked since she was spotted. Faintly, she spoke. "I came to apologise for disobeying my orders. I was out of line." Her eyes still staked forward, burning in red."

" I don't care" Trump waved his hand to second the dismissal. "I shouldn't have expected someone with no record of training to follow orders." This shocked her, though it did not show.

 _He didn't care, as he commanded the greatest achievement of mankind, as if on a whim._ Though expressionless, thoughts clouded her eyes of blood. _Acting as though my failure was of no consequence to his amusement._ Rei was caught in her mind once more.

"Now go. Dismissed." Rei was pulled from the edge once more, not registering his words. "I said all's good, now go on, get changed aswell cause' you smell pretty bad." He was back to rambling.

" I don't have a change of clothes .I will shower and go to sleep." she nearly whispered, Trump's presence overpowering her very existence. When he was around it's as if other people didn't exist. Feeling invisible was normal for Rei, though it had never bothered her. From drifting through terminal dogma to visit Ikar to walking past the presidential guard without any second glances, it was a practical skill. Though emotional intricacies were not Rei's forte, everything about her current sticky and disheveled state was sad. Trump's gaudy smile faded, replaced with a forced look of sympathy. It didn't fit his face. He stared at the girl, before moving his hand up to her head, plucking a neural connector from her hair.

"What are these-" A large wad of hair came out with it. "Well..." Rei's stare locked on the blue clump in his hands, she began to tremble slightly. Grabbing her wrist in her opposite hand to still the reaction, she turned to leave. _That's not enough._ The voice spoke, she stopped moving. Frozen by the promise of pain to come, she waited.

"That's enough!" Face lighting up, he reached out and grabbed the waif's shoulder. "You're sick, underweight, and lacking almost all assertiveness! For god's sake you don't even own a single set of clothes." He pulled her back unintentionally as he whirled around for dramatic effect. "Your guardian back in japan was disgusting! To leave you high and dry without the most basic of healthcare or worldly possessions." Though the movement was unexpected, it wasn't very quick and wouldn't have resulted in much of anything, for a normal person. Rei on the other hand crumpled below her own weight, knees giving out at the slightest stress. "AND I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT Y-"

Trump didn't get to finish his tirade, for the girl being verbally bombarded collapsed into him.

 _Well then._ the voice seemed to say.

Rei felt awash with a very familiar sensation, for though the president had caught her before she cratered, he had done so by placing a similarly sized hand on her breast. Unlike the first time however, Trump recoiled from the contact and Rei was able to catch herself before hitting the floor. He kept facing away as Rei pulled herself back onto her feet. They both caught their breath.

"You'll be having regular health checkups from now on." Said in such a way that invoked a sense leadership. "And before tomorrow is over you will have new clothes. My wife has a line of clothing yknow."

"Yes sir" she managed before making her way out of the plane, forgetting the neural connector that had come out before the commotion began. Shortly the colour drained from her face, she wasn't used to such intensity in her daily interactions, compounded with piloting for a whole day, she was wiped. As she walked by the security camped outside the jet, she met gazes with Gabe and Tad, who had been 'intercepted' by the presidential guard lurking about near the hangar. One of whom, had only a towel on.

(End of Chapter 4)

Happy easter!

Have some soft characterisms, cause next time things will get a little out of hand, might even need that M rating but i'll try and soften the blow. Next time on _Beyond the wall of a heart; Godrays: on_


	5. Godrays: On

(Chapter 5; Godrays: on)

The morning still was graced by relatively cool, damp air. There would be no hum of cicadas, or chatter of birds as the exclusion zone around the NERV Nevada branch was barren and lifeless for the most part, an achievement of the lilum's efforts. Whatever little staffing slept in the women's housing block had left at the break of dawn, as military protocol would dictate, or were technicians who never settled in at night. For now, she was alone.

Her eyes opened slowly to the new world, for no though the ceiling was the same as before, there might have well been a different person sleeping there the night previous. Without rolling under the sheets, Rei scoped the room, noticing immediately that things were moved. Rather, things had been replaced. Where her only possession, a once solid white plugsuit, recently stained off yellow and rust, now lay 4 plastic bags sitting on chair nearest the door. A door that someone had closed.

 _Surely a change of clothes_ , she thought as she inspected the white and green packages on her approach. Picking up the largest first, a green package covered in yellow stickers and a distinct '00'. The package was dropped in favor for the 3 white bags as she already knew of what the latter contained. The american entrysuits were worlds apart from the restrictive, tactless plugsuits before. Rather than being airtight and vacuuming to fit the body, each light grey suit was breathable and pulled on, the material however was revealing such as that a army green poncho was worn overtop, covering the user and the advanced life support onboard. _The Americans prioritize the pilot's life over the potential sync discrepancies_. Rei mused.

The following packages contained several changes of underwear, and some joggers and shirts to wear about the base. This was unusual, especially to Rei. Normally NERV and it's employees arrived in the morning, and returned at night, as did she outside her pedantic activities. Though she would be here for the long haul, Rei mulled over what to wear, having worn a plugsuit the entire previous day (and for three days before), she was overjoyed with not having to climb back into the rank plugsuit again. Whether it was specifically comfort she desired, as well as social meshing with those around her, she was genuinely interested in trying on the grey entrysuit.

 _It looks like I have time to choose_ she pondered, _I have no further orders for today._

* * *

"I don't like this. Why the sudden change in plans?" The scientist asked the man wearing glasses.

"It doesn't matter what we believe to be best, they pay the bills, they make the schedule" He replies flatly.

An older man, tired and thin stood beside him, interjected. "You were sloppy, they've seen though us and now they wish to set things back on track. This is punishment."

The woman was typing furiously at the console, despite knowing the argument was fruitless. "The s2 experiments have all checked out stateside up until now, why transfer the materials here. They're putting the whole geofront at risk."

"Regardless, we will heed their orders." The man stated with bravado, turning into the light as such his expression was not visible. "We will play along and prepare to receive the organ"

The tired man added bemusedly "These don't come in foamy tubs, we need to prep an eva now for the grafting." He chocked a little. "And.. I presume we will use the- the prototype?" He looked to his commander, face still obscured by the light.

"No, we will use Unit one. She was built to handle a s2 organ, there's no reason to risk failure when we don't know the committee's intentions." He tented his hands in front of him. The scientist continued her keyboard assault.

"This is about her, not compatibility. I've read the scrolls, I know our chances." He responded snarkily. "Why endanger any of the children, just destroy the organ and blame the thirteenth."

"Don't tell me the odds, Fuyutsuki, this is all for the future"

* * *

She walked out of her room sporting the somewhat oversized joggers, making her way distinctly to the mess hall.

Upon arrival to the cafeteria, it was clear there would be no peace this morning for Rei. Though only two tables were occupied, she immediately made eye contact with unfortunate fourth and fifth children. They wore joggers identical to hers, though it was clear they had been running earlier as both were drenched in sweat, gulping down a translucent orange liquid that reminded Rei of lcl.

"Hey Ayanamee. Ovah' ere." Gabe hailed her down across the room, pulling the attention of the other cafeteria patrons who stared at the new arrival. Between the blue hair, red eyes, and her gaunt, hollow cheeks, she got quite a lot of attention overseas. Though, that would be true anywhere outside Tokyo 3. She walked over to the two seated opposite the room.

However, both were surprised when she ignored them completely and continued to stride to the food counter. Looking through the plexiglass panels, Rei was visibly disheartened by what she saw. Sausage patties, scrambled eggs, and oats. That was all there was, and there certainly wasn't much left. It was a bit late in the morning for breakfast, though she had received no orders for the day and there was no school to attend. Going to breakfast was merely an attempt to look more normal. _I will return to my room and wait for orders then._ She didn't like wasting time, although that's all the americans seemed to do. _Everyone idles, there is no urgency or dutifulness in their actions. They don't see the purpose of NERV, just as a means to pay one's bills._ The entire time, she had been staring intently at the cafeteria worker behind the glass, who was beginning to be disturbed by the blood-eyed waif giving her the 'look'.

The trance was only broken by a tap on the shoulder. "Hey, if it's food you're after, you can just wait till the second batch." Tad huffed, annoyed at her previous dismissal of his friend's invite.

She turned to face the face the well framed teenager, clad in an identical jogger to hers. "I was just leaving- " She stepped to left, intending to leave the way she had come, but was blocked by as Tad mirrored her movement.

"I don't think you should be skipping meals." Though he was smiling, the edge in his voice was evident. Enough as to perturb the socially oblivious albino. "Come sit with us, it shouldn't be long"

Rei nodded, before sitting down at the edge of the table, furthest from the aged Tad and diagonal to Gabe, who had been watching her intently since she arrived and seemed to be saddened by her previous disregard for his query. Tad gave both tablemates a sidewise look before wolfing down a plate of eggs. _They were desperate to have me sit, and now both sit silently._ She thought. _Why such commitment, neither know me._ The tro sat in silence for minutes.

"Why are you here?" Rei, surprisingly, broke the silence. Though her tone was conformally vacant, Gabe looked away, having taken the query accusatively.

"If you mean why we're not out hunting angels, it's cause' the evas had to be repainted. No idea why they always gotta be in pristine condition though." Tad gave the blue haired girl a sidewise glance, taking his eyes off the unfinished meal for but a moment. "They said we'd be sortied sometime today, don't know when." He added, shoveling another forkload into his open mouth.

"You'll probably come too" Gabe struggled to say. "I mean, we don't know for sure but the president probably has little to do with NERV, and he's gotta get back to runnin' the country."

Hearing this, Tad pulled out his mobile. Both watched him as he tapped about, before settling on some page, before giving an ear to ear grin. "Yeah, keepin' busy as always." Tad mumbled.

Looks were exchanged. Rei stared blankly at the duo.

"Rei, you should come running with us after breaky." Gabe queried cheerfully, seemingly having overcome his rejection blues.

She met his eyes, and momentarily responded. "No, I do not think I'd do that." Though unintentional, the defeat in Gabe's eyes was palpable. "Well then what'l you do for the rest of the day?"

"Wait for orders" came immediately, followed by the sighs of both boys.

"They'll tell us when they need us, kay." Tad rolled his head to face the albino. "Loosen up, and for god's sake eat somefin', you look like death."

"Too far" Gabe snapped back. "But really, you need- should go for a checkup. The docs always around, and hardly ever seems to be working…"

"So then, what should I do" Though without emphasis, both boys could hear the tinge of impatience in Rei's voice. Their puzzled looks only compounded with the unblinking crimson eyes that seemed to look through them rather than at them.

"Just get out I guess, explore, join us for training or something. Staying in is not gonna help with that complexion." The older one was audibly 'done' with the debate and begun to ready himself to leave. " I'll be weight room, catch you later." Gabe seemed to flush at the remark, though Rei didn't notice.

"So, uhh… what are you wanting for breakfast?" Gabe looked down.

"Soup would be nice"

"Soup? That's not really a morning food, they don't even serve it at lunch."

"What will you have then?" Rei asked, shrugging to reset the oversized shirt on her thin shoulders.

"Beans, sausage, and toast." He said, smiling slightly at her struggle with the garment.

"I will have some bread then." Giving up on the shirt and letting the sleeves overtake her forearms. Both were quiet as the room started to fill up with the graveyard workers, waiting for the hot coffee and late morning breakfast.

"What were the angels like?" Gabe finally asked, immediately noticing the usually stoic expression change slightly, shocked, but smiling.

* * *

The commander beamed from up high, or really only two meters above everyone else. Only someone with no knowledge of architecture would make a single purpose room 13 stories tall to fit under 30 people. "How long till we can resume the search?" The commander asked to the tech command center. "They say eva 00 has been fitted with a progressive knife and upgraded batteries, but compatibility with any powerplant is unlikely."

"I know that." Holston tiredly paced, asking another tech the same question.

"The duster had little more than cosmetic damage to evas 03. The paint should be dry by 1400 hours. Eva 04 had minor lacerations in the left shin coating, so that'll be done around the same time." The tech didn't look away from her monitors. Holston walked away, moving to the data crunchers table.

"Anything to report?" He was rubbing his eyes, and clearly didn't care to hear any answer other than a positive one. No one in particular answered. "Just more branch one data, units 00 and 01, etcetera." This was going to be a slow day, but compared to the nightmare of yesterday's unit 00 sortie and subsequent presidential interference, any day without him would be quiet. Despite the quiet atmosphere of the bridge, the commander's mind was turbulent. He had picked up on some news, overheard really, in a place where open eyes and ears were not welcome.

Project E supervisors had always operated independently of Holston, only needing him to sign off on budget changes. But recently things were getting more secretive. _First the unit 05 acquisition, the first child's arrival, now they plan to refit the unit 05 core data behind my back._ He could always intervene, but they were still acting on orders, _Orders from the committee._ He commander came full circle, settling at his desk and typing in todays operation schedule. _1540 hours, children at cage. Resume operation at 1600; units 00, 03, 04._ He tapped his pen feverishly, before entering one further line. _Keep Trump of the bridge, AAC._

* * *

Describing the bluenette as 'socially unaware' was an understatement. When faced with the never ending stream of questions regarding angels, Tokyo 3, and the second child oddly enough; Rei had simply frozen up. The eager boy hadn't given up trying to coax answers or reactions out of her, though if only he knew that this wasn't a conscious decision to appear 'mysterious', he should've gotten the hint that Rei was not a conversationalist. The room had filled up as the second serving of breakfast became available. All tired, dreary techs who'd been working the night shift to repair and restate the error addled eva 00. An entire cafeteria of workers all slaving to maintain the beast, which itself would be puppeted by the smallest, quietest soul in the room.

Not to say people loathed her being there, but there was the conscious decision to face away from the slighted girl with the death stare. Gabe's stopped talking just long enough to pick up on this, before returning to his unenthused meal partner. "Do you want to go?"

It had been long enough since her last bite of the toast that it's safe to say Rei was done eating. She hadn't even finished one slice. "Why, do you have to be elsewhere?" She queried.

"Well if you're done eating then we could go meet up with Tad or…" He trailed off as he took note of how small she looked under the oversized shirt and joggers, as she had fought with keeping the grey garments on her frail shoulders.

"I do not think that is what I want to do." The words rolled softly, almost inaudibly from her small mouth fixed to a hollowed visage. Contrary to her words; she rose to leave. "Alright" Gabe mouthed, picking both trays up and setting them aside.

Gabe moved to side, taking a single look at the room of bitter technicians seeing them out as the two left the cafeteria. The two silently, shoulder to shoulder through the barren halls. A left, a right, another right, out onto a breezeway. Gabe was wore a look of confusion, and perhaps guilt but he hid that which shamed him well. "Ummm, where are you going?" The asked after passing into the further building, one that wasn't necessarily 'off-limits' to the pilots, but not where they should be spending leisure time.

"Back to my room." She deadpanned, not meeting the fifth's quizzical look.

"You're going the wrong way. It's way back at block E, this is block C. If we keep goin' well end up at the hangar or the cages eventually." The gradually increasing number of navy uniformed people were paying little attention to the duo striding through the halls, save for those who'd missed Rei's arrival a few days prior.

She stopped, nearly tripping the animated boy to had been following a bit to close. "I did not need an escort." There was no anger in her voice, put her stare had become slightly more intense.

"Clearly you did cause' you're lost-" He replied, rolling his head as he spoke, before snapping back to level as he realised what he'd done. But it was too late. "Uhn, I'm sorry I didnt mean to… I mean you need to tell if you want to be alone-"

Rei had already resumed her path, leaving Gabe stammering in some hallway somewhere in block C. She was beyond earshot when the blond boy could be heard cursing his stupidity. "Like he's any better!" he yelled. "Smooth." A passing tech mocked before disappearing in the same direction of the girl.

* * *

Back at NERV branch one, there was never a locked door for Rei. Unlike her cohords, her access card allowed for her to go wherever she pleased. She never took advantage of this however, only moving about where'd she'd been ordered to go. On her 'checkups' with Dr. Akagi or her frequenting of Gendo's office, she had never once been spotted in the labyrinthian tunnels of the geofront or terminal Dogma. At the moment however, Rei continued to make her way through the halls of block C. As per usual nobody would question this, as she acted the role of someone who knew where they were going and was required to be there.

Partitioned labs gave way to offices and storage rooms, and the frequency of people noticing her gaunt figure, topped in blue, dotted with red was increasing. The though train of those unfamiliar with Rei and her peculiarities must've gone similarly to this: _Blue hair? Oh, a pilot. Why over here, I should ask if she's lost. Well it looks like she knows where to go. Damn those eyes are creepy._ If it was possible, Rei was a lot paler than 5 minutes previous. Her eyes had once again widened, taking on an animalistic air of ferality. As her body carried her through room after room, her mind wandered.

 _Cradle of earth and fire for the mother._ Images flashed through her mind, born from somewhere at the core of her being. A quarry, concrete, a 4 legged monster that never wakes. _Adam's rejected duplicity, a failed birthright._ Lilith on the cross, another image flashed of the quadrupedal titan, a red cylinder. She was shaking now, though the disturbed mind was nothing new, these visions were. _Where am I? I can't see myself._

She arrived at the vacated aircraft hangar, now dark and empty. Echoes of the maintenance crews reverberated off the concrete walls and floor. Just yesterday, she had come here to report her failure and, she suspected, to be disciplined for it. Things had not come to pass, or they did in other forms. It was… unexpected, she would say if you asked her. Her arms hung limply by her sides, letting the oversized shirt fall past her shoulders. Her head pitched forward, staring to the ground, and she began to gently sway.

 _The wall has fallen. I cannot see myself… I am not..._

Without a sound, she collapsed onto the floor, alone. Only distinguishable as a blue tuft on the deep grey floors, among the heap of identically patterned clothes.

(End of Chapter 5)

* * *

Warning: this chapter contains a flashback! Hopefully its easy to distinguish. Each chapter has been longer than the one before, this one was going to be much longer but I cut it in half so you guys don't expect more each time. Anyways, yes Asuka will be in this, there will also be another surprise guest. Hopefully I release the next chapter soon, cause its a busy one, on _Beyond the Wall of a Heart; bad title coming soon_


End file.
